


Kiss It and Make It Better

by Dulin



Series: Thirty Kisses [14]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chibi, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulin/pseuds/Dulin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Heero can't stand bullies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It and Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #22 in the LJ Thirty Kisses Challenge.  
> Theme : cradle

“Stop it! Give it back!”

_*Beeeep … Game over*_

Little Heero frowned and looked up from the video game he had been playing at, angry at the person who had shouted and startled him and prevented him from beating the giant squid to reach the next level.

There seemed to be some sort of commotion in the middle of the playground. That big bully Davis and his cronies were annoying the younger kids again, and as usual they had waited for the teachers to be out of sight. They always thought they were the best because they were older.

“Leave her alone! She hasn’t done anything to you!” the same voice that had shouted before said indignantly.

Little Heero got closer, his video game momentarily forgotten. The bullies usually left him alone, because he had hit one of them after he had tried to steal his console and because he didn’t cower in fear when they came in somewhere, but the other kids, especially the younger ones, tried to stay clear of them. But this time, someone was standing up to them.

Davis had apparently chosen to pick on Relena today. Heero didn’t really like her, but that was mostly because he didn’t like other kids in general, they were either too loud or too whiny. Yet, Relena was pretty okay, for a girl, that is. She always had a smile for everyone, even for Heero, and even when he wasn’t being polite with her, much to the teacher’s dismay. 

Right now, though, Relena was sitting on the ground where Davis had pushed her and crying, holding her elbow that she had hit as she had fallen. Davis was just standing and holding two pieces of a drawing he had just torn and that Heero immediately recognized. Relena had done it in class this morning for her mommy. Little Heero didn’t have a mommy or a daddy, so he had done his own for his uncle Jay who took care of him. But he knew that Relena had a nice mommy and that she had been looking forward to offering the nice picture to her mommy. It was just plain mean to have destroyed it.

It seemed that the little kid standing between Davis and Relena thought the same. Quatre was a new kid, he had just arrived a few weeks ago, and from what Heero had gathered, he didn’t have a mommy either. From the beginning, Quatre had been very quiet and polite with everyone, but had refused to be bullied, a bit like Heero. The problem was that he was quite small for a five-year-old, and his very light blond hair and big blue eyes made him look frail and vulnerable. Even now that his usually smiling face was red with anger as he tried to get the drawing back.

Suddenly, Heero had enough. He saw red as Davis pushed Quatre, making him fall too. The blond little boy scraped his knee and blood appeared. Relena squealed in fright and caught Quatre’s arm, alarmed. Tears of pain welled up in Quatre’s eyes, but he didn’t cry out, just stubbornly got back on his feet and glared at Davis. In an instant, Heero was at his side and had snatched the two pieces of papers from Davis.

“Just go find someone else to annoy,” he growled.

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. Davis looked pissed off, and things could have turned kind of ugly (at least as ugly as they can get in a kindergarten playground), when Mrs. Po, their teacher, appeared out of nowhere.

“What is going on here?” she said severely.

She scolded Davis and gave him a punishment, then praised Quatre and Heero for defending Relena and took the still sniffling girl with her to the infirmary. 

“Come on, Relena,” she said as she led her away. “We’ll put something on that scrape, kiss it and make it better, okay?”

Quatre didn’t follow. Heero did not really understand why, but the blond boy had hidden the scrape on his knee. Now, he was sitting down and poking at it, wincing a bit.

“What about you?” Heero asked, kneeling down next to him. “That must hurt.”

“It stings,” Quatre said in a serious voice, but immediately after he gave Heero a sunny smile. “Thanks for coming to help us.”

Heero shrugged, still not understanding really why he had actually come to help or why Quatre had hidden that he was hurt. He looked up into the other boy’s eyes.

“You need to do something with that,” he said. “Mrs. Po said you should have someone kiss it and make it better. I can do it if you want.”

Quatre blinked at him. Then, he giggled a bit, and nodded.

“Okay,” he said.


End file.
